Jesus Of Suburbia
by Lady Jaja
Summary: Sasuke and others are all punks! This story is based on the music video of Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. Sasu.Saku.Gaa. Rated M for violence, lemons, etc... [ON HOLD]
1. I'm the son of rage and love

Disclaimer : I just borrowed the characters from the Anime, Naruto and obviously, I do not own Naruto as well as the lyrics of some songs here. Only this story I own.

**_This is my 2nd fic entitled, "Jesus of Suburbia." I hope you'll like it! 'Cos I want to share some of my pain, sorrow, anger and even love... I want you to fall inlove with me through my story. And I want you to see how wonderful to live without chains around our limbs, how wonderful life would be if we were all free to fly high! Honestly, this fic is dedicated to all especially to the boys who are like Sasuke in this story. Unfortunately, I'm not a boy but still I can relate to them. And I was inspired to write this when I saw the music video of Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day, and that gave me more ideas to make this. Another thing, if I have any wrong grammars or anything please forgive me 'cos my beta is out of reach for a while. Thank you._**

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

_

* * *

Summary : _Sasuke and others are all punks! This story is based on the music video of "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day. WARNING: Rated M later for violence, sex, etc... 

_Pairings : _Sasuke / Sakura / Gaara

* * *

**JESUS OF SUBURBIA**

**Chapter One**

_**I'm the son of rage and love**_

"Sasuke, don't you dare leave this house again!" Mikoto shouted at her son. Now her only son because her first son died in a car crash when he tries to escape from the cops because he robbed a grocery store with the help of his friend, Kisame, but unfortunately, they both die.

Mikoto stood in the way to stop him. "Out of my way, mother!" he shouted back to his mother. He passed by, ignoring her.

Mikoto chased him. She reached his arm and spun him to face her. "Don't you follow the path that your brother chose!" she said with a little sob. Her eyes are watery like she wanted to cry but she will not... that's her word.

Sasuke continued to ignore her and walked towards the door.

His mother was still stopping him from leaving again. Mikoto's face grew much older than normal it should be because of Sasuke. She can't discipline Sasuke anymore. He'd been not a good son to Mikoto since their family had been broken. Fugaku, her husband, choses to be with his other woman and Itachi, his first son, died a year ago. Now, they're only two living in that house. In that lonely house. She'll not take it anymore if something bad would happen to Sasuke because he is her only reason to live in this cruel world.

Mikoto coughed two times due to her sickness before she spoke again. "No! just go back to your room and tomorrow we'll go to your school to beg them to let you continue your college!" she shouted angrier this time. Sasuke had been kicked out because of his bad behaviors to the school, to the teachers, to everyone.

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to study anymore!" Sasuke scowled.

Mikoto spun him to face her once again. "And young man, how many times do I have to tell you that you have no right to speak to me like that!" she countered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh! so you want some of my respect now huh!"

"Yes and that's what a son should do to his parents!" she growled at her son. "To obey!" she added with sarcasm now in her tone.

"Shut up! Now, out of my way!" he shoved his mother and Mikoto landed on the floor.

And to that, Sasuke had the chance to went out at last with no hands stopping him. He didn't look back to his mother and didn't care for his mother.

Mikoto stood up and run out of their house, chasing her son who's now in the car. She still attempts but forced to stop because Sasuke drove the car away from her... from their house.

Sasuke glanced at the rear view mirror only to see his mother screaming like: Come back here, Sasuke!

He just smirk and returned his eyes to the high-way. Keeping his cool and taking his mother out of his nerves.

Sasuke was driving the car so fast at the speed of 120 kph. It's been 10 minutes already since he got off to that damned house of his!

He turned on the radio and set the volume on it's highest. He smirked when he recognize the song that were playing right now. _'Good timing!' _he thought. Of course it was his favorite! It was for him. All the lyrics were just right ...just right for him!

_**I'm the son of rage and love**,  
The jesus of suburbia,  
From the bible of "none of the above",  
On a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin,  
No one ever died for my sins in hell,  
As far as i can tell,  
At least the ones i got away with _

But there's nothing wrong with me,  
This is how i'm supposed to be,  
In a land of make believe,  
That don't believe in me

Get my television fix,  
Sitting on my crucifix,  
The living room in my private womb,  
While the mom's and brad's are away,  
To fall in love and fall in debt,  
To alcohol and cigarettes and mary jane,  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine...

While driving, he sang along to the music until it ends. And then he saw his destination. The place where all the punks are!

He parked his car in front of his favorite bar. He went in. The place don't seemed cozy but for a punk like him, it's vice versa... it was heaven! The place was noisy, crowded by other punks and were smashing and head banging all around! There is a rock band playing on the stage.

Sasuke took out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter to light his cigarette.

Out of nowhere, a pink-haired woman called him. He turned around to see who it is and expected it is Sakura. His girlfriend.

"Hey, Sasuke my love!" she started to flirt him. She snaked her arms to his neck with a bottle of beer in her right hand.

Sasuke blew the circle-shaped smoke on her pretty face and encircled his right arm to her slender waist and make their bodies close the distance between them. "Do you miss me, my sweet?" he asked softly as he drowned his eyes to her deep emerald eyes.

Sakura planted a light kiss on his nose. "Of course, baby, I miss you so damned much!" she purred on his ear.

Sasuke gently lift up her right hand and took the beer from her hand and drank it. Sakura countered, she took the cigarette from him and she smoke. Sasuke smirked at what she had just done. But amused, too. He lowered his head on her and whispered something erotic! Then he travelled his eyes to her, from her head to her toes.

Sakura looked more gorgeous tonight. She was far more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was wearing a black tube top, red mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots and some silver rings on her fingers and a black cuff with silver holes on her wrist. She's also wearing thick black mascara on her eyes and a dark red lipstick on her lips.

"Want to go to my place?" she purred again. "…and have private moments?" she continued with desire in her eyes.

"Let's go." He urged quickly and can't wait for that 'moment'.

**ooOoo**

They were both kissing wildly on her bed. Sasuke embraced her tightly and started lazily kissing her ear then his hand seeking his breast and cupped it while his tongue played with her mouth. His lips travelled down kissing the hollow of her throat… still travelling down at her shoulder blade, giving them love bites and down to her breast.

She gave a soft cry when his mouth caught one nipple and nibbled it gently.

Then he travelled upwards again and kissed her eyelids, her nose, and caught again her lips. At that moment, Sakura kissed him, too, in the same passion. She's kissing him back and met his tongue and shyly played with it. He groaned and embraced her tightly while his other hand made an exploration on her body.

Sakura made her own exploration, too. Feeling him and touching him in a feather light fashion. Then her fingers on his muscled chest. Hesitant at first.

"Go ahead, sweetheart, you're doing fine…" he encouraged huskily. Sakura followed him.

She brushed a feather light kiss on his nipple, touching her tongue to it, and Sasuke gasped. Then her fingers moved downwards to his stomach for further exploration… and lower still… and stopped.

"Don't stop!" Sasuke commanded her. And she was encouraged to touch him fully, freely, and he groaned as if in pain. But Sakura knew it that it wasn't pain… it is pleasure that Sasuke was feeling right now and that made her smile.

"Oh, sweetheart," Sasuke captured her lips again and kissed her with a passion that is similar to savage hunger. His hand cupping her breast, kneading them, in both rough and tender fashion. His mouth followed and gave it a swirling wet-kisses and suckled it gently.

And Sakura let her self flow along to the waves hitting her. Drowned herself to him. Again, his mouth found hers and kissed her erotically while his hand gently parted her thighs to seek entrance.

Sakura shocked at the moment. "S-Sasuke…"

"Yes, sweetheart…" he poised himself ready.

"Be gentle, okay?" she said softly.

Sasuke was torn between laughter and arousal and the need to be inside her. "And I thought your humor deserted you. You amazed me, Sakura," he said raggedly.

"You still didn't answer my…oh!" Sasuke silenced her with his kiss. She almost dug her nails on his back at the pain tearing her right now.

Again, his tongue and hands seduced her body into arousal making her forget her pain for a while. But cried softly when he started to move and drove into her slowly at first. Patiently arousing her again and controlled his self for her.

She didn't know when is the pain gone and it replaced by something good she can't name. Waves and waves of ecstacy filled her and something wild wanted to explode. And when Sasuke moved faster, she screamed as she reached her climax.

He drove fast and deep, he tightly embraced her and almost out of breath and poured himself into her and cried her name.

**_

* * *

A/N: We'll stop at that point. Because it's getting hot, guys! Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible but I think it would take weeks before I work for the next chapter because, I'm focusing now in the 3rd chapter of my first fic entitled, "More Than Words." And to all who still doesn't read my first fic, please read it, too, thanks!... Ja-Ne!... XD_**

_**o Lady Jaja o**_

**PLEASE REVIEW **so that you can inform me if this story was good or not?

_This chapter were done: April 11, 2006 (Tuesday) ; 5:05 p.m._


	2. ATTENTION: Readers

**To my dearest readers,**

I am apologizing for not updating this story because I'm very busy at the moment coz school days got started already for me but, this is what I promise to all of you out there, that I will update on July. So please, still bear with me. Thank you.

**Gratitude with love,**  
**-**_**Lady Jaja**_


End file.
